


A Few Days In The Life Of A Few People

by Alexo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexo/pseuds/Alexo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an anthology work, meaning that every chapter is it's own self contained story with a different character being the primary focus of every chapter. However, the stories all take place during the same few days, and as such, they frequently intertwine with each other in one way or another. I hope you enjoy, and Hopefully I can get a new chapter out at least once a week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Days In The Life Of A Few People

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this chapter takes place primarily from the perspective of everyone's favorite Dork, John Egbert! Enjoy!!

8:12 AM, August 16th, 2013  
An alarm clock buzzed, but no one was asleep. No one was even in the room to turn it off. John Egbert sat in the kitchen, almost shaking. He was nervous. After the events of the day before, all he could think about was what happened. The butterflies in his stomach refused to go away, and eating only made him feel sicker.

John had his first date today, and it was with the cutest girl he had ever met in his entire life.

18 Hours Earlier: 2:15 PM, August 15th  
“So what are we even supposed to be doing here?”  
“What aren’t we supposed to be doing here? We could be scoping some chicks out, getting some food, watching people and making up rap lyrics about them, come on man! Use your imagination.”  
“Geez, I’m sorry for not having as wild of an expanse as your imagination is. Besides, I thought malls were for shopping,”  
“Not when you’re 16, get with the times dude.”  
John and Dave sat at a table in the food court of the Avenue Mall. “We Are the People,” by Empire of the Sun was audible over the speakers in the mall. John knew how much Dave loved going to the mall, so he let himself be convinced and brought along to see what the hype was.  
“I really don’t understand what the point of this is, Dave. Don’t we like, go into stores or anything?” John asked.  
“Oh shit yeah, of course. But we’re like… the butter of the mall. We sit there waiting until our mind melts with ideas, then we visit like every damn store.” Dave replied.  
“I fail to see how that works as an analogy in the slightest, but whatever,” John chuckled, “Mall butter.”  
Dave laughed, “That sounds rad as hell, now that I hear someone else say it.”  
“First of all, no it doesn’t,” John said, “And second of all, rad? I’ve never heard you say that before, did you get that from what’s her name, Terezi?”  
“Heck no man, she doesn’t say that as far as I know.” Dave replied, “Why do you think I’m so into her?”  
“Because you are dude,” John said, “Ever since she moved here from Florida in May, you’ve been all over her.” Dave just shook his head, chuckling, but didn’t say anything. John smiled. For once he had run out of things to say. Not for long though.  
“Let’s just get up, this mall butter has sizzled long enough. Time to drizzle,” Dave said, “Oh shit, that rhymed.” John laughed, and they stood up. Walking out of the food court, Dave and John went into a few stores, and fooled around, laughing at the accessories for “intimate times” in the adult store, trying out the video games in “GameGo”, and just looking at what the other stores had to offer.  
Just as they were about to enter the Cold Subject store, a store for nerds and music geeks, they were stopped.  
“Daaaaaaavvveeeeeee!!” A voice cried from behind them. They turned around, and faced the source of the voice: Terezi Pyrope.  
“Terezi?” Dave said, “What are you doing here?”  
“Oh you know, I’m with Vriska and Kanaya. We’re picking all kinds of cute accessories for next school year! Wanna join?” She replied.  
“I’m with John, so-“ He started, but John shook his head.  
“Dude go ahead, I don’t care. I’ll just look around in here I guess.” Dave shrugged and walked up next to Terezi. John smiled as they walked away and turned around back into the Cold Subject. It was the perfect store for him, having every show, video game, and movie merch that he loved. He was only able to spend a few minutes there when he was blocked from the Nostalgic gaming shirts by someone.  
“Uh, excuse me,” He said awkwardly. The person turned around, and John’s jaw almost dropped. Standing in front of him after looking in the god damn nostalgic gaming section of a Cold Subject was the cutest girl that he had ever seen. She was skinny, just like him, and she was wearing a purple dress that made her look absolutely gorgeous.  
“I’m sorry!” she said foolishly, smiling at him. She moved aside to let him look in the merch. He stood there for a second, and then he nodded.  
“Uh, thanks,” He said, fumbling over those two words, “Do you, uh like games like this?”  
“Uh, yeah!” She said energetically, “Legend of Chain is the best video game series ever, and it spawned from a simple little sandbox game.” John giggled awkwardly.  
“I love that series! I was actually looking at uh... one of the shirts they had here,” He said nervously and awkwardly.   
“No way!” She said, “Me too!! Hey, what’s your name?”  
“Umm, John, John Egbert,” He fumbled.  
“Heh, nice to meet you, Jawn, Jawwn Eggbertt,” She said, playfully mocking his speech pattern. “I’m Roxy LaLonde.”  
“Hey Roxy,” He said, and she giggled saying “Yo!”   
“Yeah it was nice to meet someone who likes the Chain series,” John said, “I’m not uhh keeping you am I?” Roxy shook her head.  
“I’m with my mom right now, and she went into Valerie’s Classified. Why she’d spend so much money on mediocre bras and underwear is beyond me.” She said. John laughed.  
“Me neither,” He said, trying to be as normal and not awkward as he could.  
“Do you wanna get a pretzel at the food court?” Roxy asked, noticing the awkwardness. It was an adorable awkwardness.  
“Oh, sure!” John replied, the butterflies beginning and his heart pounding. Every second around her felt like this so far, and he couldn’t tell if it was the greatest or the worst feeling in the entire world. He put down the Legend of Chain shirt, and they walked out of the store. On the way, they walked past Dave, Terezi and a couple of her friends. Dave looked over and saw him, made a genuinely surprised face of shock, and gave him the thumbs-up. He might have winked, but no one could ever get him to take off his stupid Ben Stiller aviators. John had bought him those and regretted every minute of it.  
“That your buddy?” Roxy said. They had been walking in silence for 3 minutes and John hadn’t even noticed. Time wasn’t really working for him anymore. And oh shit she saw that little thumbs-up hadn’t she.  
“Yeah, that’s Joh- I mean Dave, that’s Dave.” She giggled. His fumbling was adorable.   
“He seems like a cool guy.” Roxy answered, “Terezi’s pretty cool too.”   
“I don’t really know her, but he’s all over her these days.” John told her. She nodded.  
“Ah I know I’d seen him somewhere. He was talking to her the other day at the fair.”  
John hadn’t gone to that fair in the park. He was too busy having an all-day-all-night session of Battlehard 6 with his friend Jake English and Karkat Vantas.  
“Ah yeah, he told me he saw her there,” John replied. He must have sounded like an absolute idiot. She thought he sounded cute. Before long, they reached the pretzel vendor, and John ordered 2 pretzels. He paid for hers, even though she insisted that she would pay. They sat down at a table, not too far from his former table, a table now occupied by a sad looking greaser.  
For a while, they sat in silence, eating pretzels, occasionally looking at each other. Both of them felt very awkward, but they both wanted desperately to break out of the awkward shell.  
“So…” Roxy said, “What kind of movies do you like?”  
“Umm,” John started, “I mean, Con Air, you know, the Nick Cage movie. That’s such a masterpiece it’s ridiculous.”  
“I’ve never heard of it,” Roxy said.  
“Oh my god dude it’s so good. You need to see it. The ending and the whole thing is just so freakin’ heart wrenching. The bunny and the… blarg I can’t put it into words how good it is and-“ John stopped when he realized that he’d been rambling for a while. “I’m sorry...” Roxy giggled.  
“No no it’s okay!” She said, “It’s kind of cute.” At that moment, the butterflies in John’s stomach reproduced into twice as many, and the sight of the pretzel made his stomach churn. A girl, and the prettiest girl he had ever seen had just called him cute.  
“I’m not,” He said quietly, “Um… what kind of movies do you like?”  
“Well, you know, whatever’s at the movies I guess.” Roxy said, “I go to movies a lot of times with my sister Rose and her friends.” John nodded. He hadn’t really listened to what she had said. He just listened to her voice and how adorable it sounded.  
“You know, there’s that one movie coming soon.” John said, the words coming out in a stream and not a coherent sentence, “We should maybe go. You know, that one, about the spaceship pilot and his group and stuff,” Roxy smiled.  
“Yeah! I’d love to go with you!” Roxy beamed, “Tomorrow maybe?” John nodded, but the world had stopped. She had said yes to him, and he was on top of the goddamn world.  
“Roxy!” A voice cried, “We need to go!” Roxy and John turned around to see a blond girl with a resemblance to Roxy calling her over.  
“That’s my sister, John, I gotta go!” She said, “Bye! I’ll see you tomorrow!” John waved goodbye sheepishly and watched as she walked away with her disgruntled looking sister. Time gradually came back to him, and before long, Dave approached him.  
“Dude, there you are,” He said, “We’re gonna head out now, let’s get going.” John got up.  
“Alright then, how was Terezi?” He said, not really focusing on anything that Dave was gonna say. His thoughts were still trapped on Roxy.  
“Great dude, she’s so hot it’s ridiculous, but you didn’t hear me say that.” Dave replied, “Do you know that chick you were hanging around? You guys seemed pretty buddy-buddy back there, and I gotta say, she’s quite the looker.”  
“What? Nah,” John said, “I just met her today, her name’s Roxy. We’re actually going to see that new movie that comes out tomorrow.”  
“Dude that’s freakin’ sweet!” Dave said slapping his back in a congratulatory manner. John and Dave went back to their respective homes, and Dave continued to pester him about it until John went to sleep that night. Whether he actually got sleep wasn’t really clear to him. And by the time 8:12 AM hit, he sat staring at the wall. The movie was at 12:00 PM, and John had yet to actually get ready. He had just poured himself cereal that he wasn’t going to eat, and when his Dad went off to work, he barely even noticed his presence. John didn’t know anything about what he was feeling, but to him, it didn’t’ feel healthy at all. Dave sent him a text, something about Terezi and them having a date that day too, but it went by John. His focus level on anything really wasn’t there.  
By the time 10:15 AM hit, John was barely getting out of the shower when his phone rang. Picking it up, it showed that his dad was calling him.  
“Hey Dad, what’s up?” He answered.  
“John, I need you to come to work for the rest of the day. They need a couple extra hands to help handle the pies and baking supplies.”  
“Dad, I can’t today! I told you I had a date last night!” John yelled.  
“That’s what you were saying?” His dad replied. To be honest I had absolutely no clue about what you were going on about. You mumbled everything you said last night.”  
“Dad, I have a date at noon with this girl I met at the mall yesterday. We’re going to see that new sci-fi movie.”  
“Can’t you arrange another day?” His dad asked.  
“I forgot to ask her for her phone number! If I don’t see her today, I’m probably never gonna be able to see her ever again!” John said.  
“Son, we really need you here today, I’m sorry but-“ John hung up the phone, and winced. He felt awful about doing that, and he knew there would be hell to pay, but the last 18 hours of torture and butterflies needed to have some kind of pay-off. The mall butter technique was working. John dialed Dave’s number.  
“John? I’m uh, kind of busy.” Dave said as soon as he picked up the phone.  
“I need you to pick me up right now. I pissed off my dad and I need to make it to the date with Roxy.”  
“I’m really busy, but I can have Dirk pick you-“  
“Okay yeah do that, have him get me now my Dad’s gotta be on his way now.” Dave made a grunting noise that he assumed meant yeah, and hung up. Before long, Dirk’s black truck arrived in the driveway. John ran out, all nice and spiffy looking. He jumped in the car.  
“Sup dude,” Dirk said. He spoke in the same intonations as his brother.   
“Hey Dirk, you know where you’re taking me right?” Dirk nodded, and they immediately set off. In about 20 minutes, they arrived at the movie theater. The movie started in 45 minutes, so John just waited in the lobby, and at around 11:50, Roxy came walking into the theater. John motioned her over, and his butterflies which had temporarily calmed with the stress of the recent Dad conundrum came back with a vengeance.  
“Hey John!” Roxy said, hugging him. He hoped she wouldn’t see him blushing.  
“I uh, already bought tickets,” John said, after she had stopped hugging him, “wanna get the popcorn with me?” She smiled and nodded… and before long they were in the movie theater getting ready to watch the movie.

About an hour into the movie, John and Roxy were absorbed into the film, which was funny, action-packed, and just overall a great movie, but John’s focus immediately left when Roxy grabbed his hand and held it. The blush came back even worse than before and Roxy saw it, smiling. He was adorable. For the rest of the movie, they sat holding hands and watching the movie.

After the movie, John and Roxy were standing in the lobby, waiting for their respective rides, when a familiar truck pulled up. It was his fathers.  
“Oh shit,” John breathed, “Roxy I need to go, I’m sorry,” Roxy smiled.  
“It’s okay John, here’s my number!” She handed him a sheet of paper with it on it, “I’d love to see another one and maybe go out to dinner with you…” She suddenly without warning dove in close to his face and kissed him on the cheek. John’s dad came storming in at this point.  
“John, you’re in a lot of trouble. I hope you know that.” He said. John was still smiling, beaming even, but he nodded and walked out with his Dad. Roxy shook her head and smiled. She was in for a lot with that boy, and she was ready for the ride the whole way.


End file.
